nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Steamlands Player Pack
|image=http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j440/godsbladestuff/SteamlandsPP.png |released=October 13th, 2011 |link=Nitrome.com |MAwards= |awards= |Levels=49 |type=Main Game |genre=Real Time Strategy |websites=Nitrome.com |controls='Mouse' - drag blocks/fire weapons |preq/seq='Prequel:' Steamlands |development= |credits='Art' Stefan Ahlin Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen Levels Nitromians |special=First Player Pack }} ]]Steamlands Player Pack is a Main Game released on October 13th 2011. It is has not been confirmed if it is actually a sequel or a spin-off. All the levels of the game were made by Nitrome fans. On the menu it shows tanks that were made by fans that were not included in the levels. Steamlands Player Pack has Dev Mode, which was included in the previous Steamlands game. Dev Mode allows players to edit levels, unlock levels, decorate levels, or make there own. The game was originally thought by many to be an expansion of the original Steamlands game, as to the north of the map is a large, uninhabited space. Controls Arrow keys - Scroll level (if enabled) Mouse on steering lever - Move tank back and forth Z and X - Move tank back and forth Levels There are 49 levels in the Steamlands Player Pack. There is no storyline in the game, although 10 levels are about the player in a lab, testing out weapons. Tank Guns :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands Guns are the weapons in Steamlands that the player places on their tank to protect them from other hostile tanks. There are many guns in Steamlands, Damage, Health, and Reload increasing upgrades can be bought top make them more powerful. Coal toss :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Coal toss The Coal toss is the player's primary attack. The Coal toss chicks coal at the enemy tank. While this is done the player's own tank ceases to move and there gun stop shooting. Determinators :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Determinators Determinators fire quite fast. They cannot rotate and thus can only shoot in one direction, in front of them. The Determinators fire rate is lowered as it takes damage. Flex :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Flex The Flex gun can aim, and shoots at medium speed. The Flex's accuracy is lowered as it takes damage. It is said to be the basic version of all guns yet to come. Hail-Stone :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Hail Stone The Hail Stone fires a large metal ball into the air which deals more damage than usual bullet weapons. The Hail Stone fires in an arc and is encountered on enemy tanks in groups in further levels. Dum Dum :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Dum Dum The Dum Dum fires explosive bombs than make an explosion that can damage nearby blocks. It is the size of the Woodpecker and Determinator, and has a cousin called the Big Ben which acts similar to it. Big Ben :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Big Ben The Big Ben is the size of the Hail Stone and similar in appearance. It fires stronger bombs that deal great damage and has stronger health than the Dum Dum, the cousin of Big Ben. Woodpecker :Main Article List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Woodpecker The Woodpecker is a small Gatling gun that fires multiple bullets very fast. It can aim and be very helpful. The Woodpeckers accuracy is lowered as it takes damage. North Star :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#North Star The North Star is a giant Gatling gun that fires bullets in rapid succession faster than the Woodpecker. It is much bigger than the Woodpecker and is a devastating weapon that can easily weaken other guns and blocks. Matryoshka :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Matryoshka The Matryoshka fires an arced bomb like the Hail-stone cannon, but the bomb will explode into damaging fragments. The Matryoshka is the smallest version of bomb firing guns. Mandelbrot :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Mandelbrot The Mandelbrot fires a larger, more powerful version of the Matryoshka's bomb, with larger projectiles and fragments. The bombs are effective against other bullet weapons. Zeus :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Zeus Zeus is the biggest and one of the most powerful guns in the game. Zeus shoots very powerful bombs that break into fragments like the Mandelbrot. Is only shown in the last few levels. The Zeus fires slow, but its bombs are strong enough to take up half the health of other guns, and destroy smaller ones. Thor's Hammer :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Thor's Hammer Thor's Hammer Fires a powerful, lightning-fast shot every few seconds. It doesn't have very good accuracy though. Is very good at destroying Reflectium Armor, as shots will not bounce back. Valentine :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Valentine The Valentine gun makes fun of Dirk Valentine's Chain Cannon. It doesn't cause damage, but it can grab blocks off of enemy tanks. It can only be seen in the secret level editor (Dev Mode), and is also the only cut gun in Steamlands. Catherine :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Catherine Catherine fires a mine like object that spins around firing out bullets on each end. The mine moves at the speed of a bomb fired by Big Ben or Dum Dum. The bullets fired from it can also damage the player's and enemy's tank. It can only be found in the second update of Steamlands. Dragoon :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Dragoon The Dragoon gun fires a cluster of bullets and is the size of the Flex guns. The Dragoon gun can only be found in the second update of Steamlands. Infestor :Main Article: List of Tank Guns in Steamlands#Infestor The Infestor fires a shot which will move out across all blocks on the enemies tank. Infestor is the size of the hailstone, and fires cannonballs covered in venomous tar. The Infestor gun is only found in the second update of Steamlands. Guns that fire in an arc take up 2 spaces, except for the Mandelbrot, which takes up 3 and the Zeus, which uses 4. Secret Level Editor :Main Article: Dev Mode (Steamlands) Steamlands included a special level editor that allows you to make custom maps, levels, tanks, and more. You can even save your custom content to your computer to work on it later. To activate the level editor, you need to type in a code, which is shown below. To unlock the level editor, go to the menu screen and type the following keys: up up down down left right left right b a Now press start. A box will pop up saying you've unlocked the editor, and you are now free to edit maps and levels. On some computers the level editor will not save properly if the player clicks "save to campaign map" while editing a level. Sometimes, the levels will not save, and sometimes, the Tank Guns and Tank Advantage upgrades will not effect the gun or advantage. An update on August 5th provided an Air Freshener that could be clicked to activate Dev Mode instead of having to input the Konami Code. Trivia * Steamlands Player Pack is the first player pack game in Nitrome. * Steamlands Player Pack levels are all made by fans, which the Nitrome Staff calls Nitromians. * Steamlands Player Pack is not counted to 100th game because the levels are made by players. * One level was done by Nitrome Wiki contributor Boinksmusk1. * Although the player receives Money, there is absolutely nothing to do with it, as there are no shops. Category:Steamlands Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Action Games